


family

by A_forgotten_cat



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Fluff, Implied religious trauma, M/M, Vargas - Freeform, also kinda self indulgent, edgar not dening things?in my one shot? is more likely than you think, implied internalized homophobia, me:i wanna write angst also me:only writes fluff, wholesome gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_forgotten_cat/pseuds/A_forgotten_cat
Summary: Just a common day with a bit of inner thinking for edgar.
Relationships: Edgar Vargas/Scriabin Vargas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vargas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49492) by [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla). 



> Inspired a bit by zarla's holiday comic.

_" You see edgar, there will be a day when i won't be here " he was used to that words, nodding, trying to ignore the incoming fear of the usual context he was used to hear them in. But today they were just walking out of the church. " You will have to get a job, a wife and some kids. That's what how it works, and how all the generations before you have done it. So, you should talk to some of the girls at the church. "_

_Edgar nodded again. There was a sudden pull on his sleeve. His little surprised face was reflected on the other's glasses._

_" Who's your friend? " her granma sounded letigime curious._

And he woke up. That was weird. He rolled, looking at scriabin sleep, said having his arm around edgar's body. Not much to say, his hair had grown long again, with a red ribbon to replace the yarn. What could had that meant? Scriabin had been in both his dreams and memories with both of them being kids, but scriabin had never been a stranger -or a random friend, apparently- in any of those. The alarm interrumped his train of thought.

"Dammit edgar, your clock is so loud and annoying" edgar sat down, shutting down the sound. He smiled a bit smugly "like you? ". Scriabin only made an annoyed sound as a response, rolling to the side to resume sleep. After getting ready, leaving food and checking on todd, he left for work.

Nothing really happened there, just the usual schedule. The only difference was him walking to the bus station. He had asked scriabin to help him by filling the gas, and of course he didn't. So, he had to do this for today.

While going on his way, he saw two men swinging a kid with their hands, the kid giggling while both of them looked at the little one with warm, parental eyes. It catched his attention for some reason. A little behind them, a woman and a man with two kids were also walking. A family. The woman was looking at the other couple and frowning, talking to her husband without taking her gaze off them. Edgar looked back at the two men, but they didn't even seemed bothered. Had they even noticed? No, they clearly had. If edgar could kind of heard what the woman was saying from the other side of the street, they would. But they were still smiling, swinging their kid.

Two families.

He continued walking, shortly getting to the bus. His chest felt a little warm.

\---

Once he opened the door, todd came instantly to him. He wanted to show edgar a drawing he just had finished. Edgar kneeled down, listening to all the explanation of what was on the paper.Once finished, he put it on the fridge, catching a quick kiss scriabin insisted on getting. Unnecessary, but nice.

He decided to just sit down and read for a bit, todd watching cartoons, and scriabin using edgar's lap to rest his head. And between the first pages, a realization hit him. He usually tried to avoid the thought, but that was what this was, wasn't it?

_This was his family. He had a family of his own._


End file.
